


Dreamscape (podfic)

by TheIkranRider



Series: Ikran's Podfic Series [29]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Creepy, Creepypasta, Dream Demon, Other, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Rare Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIkranRider/pseuds/TheIkranRider
Summary: Welcome to the first oneshot I'd created for the Sleepy Hollow series; yes, it was The Greenhorn's Gamble, chronologically, but the 1st one I'd made was indeed this. It's a non-canon fic, and my attempt on a creepypasta, as the Witnesses and Gavin venture thru their own subconsciousness and conquer their fears within this twisted, altered realm before they themselves would die from their own nightmares.Also, here's some inspiration which helped me write this fic, even though I despise the hotheaded Alex Rochon, and his close friend, the lackluster Joshscorcher:By the way, if you could hear some sounds in the background I apologize. You see, the 1st time I recorded it, the document of the fic didn't show on the Window Capture on OBS, even though I was reading thru it just fine on the screen. So, I had to re-record it, and follow along with my voice so I could scroll down and transit windows, and the TV was so loud that it interfered w/ the re-run at times. Again, I sincerely apologize if the noise should override my voice...
Series: Ikran's Podfic Series [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875298





	Dreamscape (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dreamscape](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787023) by [TheIkranRider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIkranRider/pseuds/TheIkranRider). 



Here's my podfic for [Dreamscape](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OWpi96TPPEs).


End file.
